The Journal of Dr Phineastein
by bookwatchertox
Summary: This journal chronicles Dr. Phineasteins journey from being a good scientist to being hated by everybody, thus becoming mad. Only beginning and end of each chapter will be journal. Rated T just in case. Sorry, I'm not good at summaries. The story's better
1. 25 July, 1838

_The Journal of Dr. Phineastein _

_**Sorry if the periods are inaccurate, but I read on the internet (From a reliable source) that these characters lived during the Victorian Age, and therefore, my story takes place there. So, here's the story. But beware, it might disturb you, it might shock you, it may even horrify you! You've been warned.**_

-25 July 1838

It was a dark and stormy night that I, Dr. Phineastein, the acclaimed Druselstein scientist, have started to write in this, my journal. I have a slight problem. I have created many things in my day, but in this modern world, you need to think of things before others, but at times, I can't catch up to the rest. Rumors have it that some people are trying to make indoor light using electricity. I have tried myself, but I failed. It litteraly blew up in my face; it left me with a scar on my left cheek. My other ideas that my assistant, Ferbgor, and I have created either don't work or can't get patented. End of entry.

* * *

~Phineastein's Point of View~

After writing in my journal, I got tired and decided to take a walk and get some fresh air. I left Ferbgor to clean up the putrid mess from today's experiment. He went to it without saying a word. He never does. On my way out, I ran into Constance, my governess.

"Dr. Phineastein, where do you think you're going?"

"Relax, dear Constance, I'm just going out for a walk."

"That's all you better do. If I see you with more crazy experiments, I will report you to the angry mob!"

"Fine, then. See you later Constance!"

I honestly think she worries about me too much. As I was walking through a dark meadow, I saw some beautiful roses. I thought to myself, 'I'm sure Elizabeth would love these!'

Elizabeth is the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in all of Druselstein, and my best friend. She also happens to be the most beautiful girl in the entire city; maybe even the entire country. I believe she might be in love with me as well, I just don't know why. I don't know what she would see in me. No one else likes me, other than Ferbgor. I made it to her estate, and knocked on the door.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she said. And then she opened the door. "Oh, hello Dr. Phineastein."

I said, "Lady Elizabeth, I told you, call me Phineas."

"I like Dr. Phineastein better."

"Okay."

"So Dr. Phineastein, what'cha doin'?"

"I was taking a stroll through the forest, and I found these!"

I presented her the flowers.

"Oh, Dr. Phineastein, they're lovely!"

"Just like you."

She must like the flowers, because after that, she kissed me!

"I'll go put this in my vase!" She left, and thirty seconds later, she returned.

"Dr. Phineastein, you had better leave soon, you know how my parents feel about you."

"Yes, yes I do indeed."

"You know how they feel about… us. They said that if they saw you around me again, they would have you killed!"

"I know, but I just couldn't stay away from you."

"You risk your life to see me; that is so romantic, Dr. Phineastein."

"Yeah, I know. Kind of cliché though."

"I don't care! I have but one suggestion.

"You and I should elope!"

"Elope?"!

"Yes! It means we run away from here, eventually get married, and start new lives!"

"Sounds good, but I have my work, and Ferbgor."

"Oh, okay…" she said with a sad tone.

Feeling bad, I said, "I'll tell you what; when the time is right, we will elope and live a happy life somewhere else, what do you say?"

"Without Ferbgor?"

"Without Ferbgor."

"That sounds wonderful!"

From inside the house, a deep male voice said, "Elizabeth! Who's there?"

"That's my father! Leave now! I love you!"

"Goodbye, Lady Elizabeth, I love you too."

"Go!"

And so I did.

Her father came to the door as I hid in the shrubbery. Honestly, he is the only man I am afraid of. He is said to have killed many suitors, hundreds maybe, just because they weren't "Worthy of his fair daughter". He once attempted to kill me because I was her friend. Let's just say he doesn't like me, or the fact that she spends time with me.

"You weren't with that crazy mad scientist, Dr. Phineastein were you?"

"No, of course not father! And he is not crazy! He is a great scientist!"

"He hasn't done anything! He's a hack!"

"But…"

"No buts! No get back inside!"

Lady Elizabeth and her father went inside. One day, I know she will be mine! I headed back to the castle of my namesake. On my journey, I was thinking of ways I could improve my reputation. Maybe if I can do something spectacular, I could convince Elizabeth's father that I am worthy of her. I still don't know what she sees in me. I walked by the cemetery, as it is on my way back, when it started to rain. I walked by somebody burying their loved one.

"Family or friend?"

"Family."

"My condolences."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I continued up the hill. I suddenly turned around startled when I saw lightning. It shot down not 3 miles from my direction. From my angle, it looked like it was on top of the person burying the loved one.

At that moment I had an unheard of idea. I thought, "Wait a minute, that's it! I shall be the first person to recreate life!"

With my revolutionary idea, I had a problem; how to pull it off.

I made it back to my castle. I went inside and saw Ferbgor sleeping on his hammock.

"_FERBGOR!"_

He fell off and hit his head.

"What have I told you about dozing of during work hours?"

"Actually…"

"Nevermind! I just had an interesting idea!"

"Which is…?"

"Creating and recreating life!"

"Your right, that is interesting."

"Thank you."

"You're insane."

"I am not, Ferbgor! Want me to take out your tongue again?"

"No! I'll just keep my mouth shut."

"Ferbgor, I know what we're gonna do today!"

I decided to try my first experiment on my cow. Using highly sophisticated techniques, I was able to place a second working head next to the old one. It got away. Apparently, two heads _are_ better than one.

"Phineastein, where is the two headed cow?"

"He got away!"

Constance scolded us about it.

"If I see that you create any more monsters, you will so get it!"

-26 July 1838 Midnight

* * *

Everyone will love me for this idea! Constance doesn't like our idea. She tried to get us in trouble with the angry mob. She had no proof though. But what I had was much better. What I had was an idea that could revolutionize the world!

* * *

**_I hope you liked the story of Dr. Phineastein! Please tell me what you think. And if you don't like the names I chose, sorry. I didn't want to use the same ones. I just chose something similar. Please tell me what you think. Please review. I do appreciate it. Oh, God, I hope I don't sound desperate._**


	2. 2 August, 1838

_The Journal of Dr. Phineastein_

-2 August 1838

Last Wednesday's experiment appeared to be a moderate success. This could mean I might be able to recreate life! Now comes the tricky part. Bringing dead organisms back to life. I decided to test it on animals, because animal testing isn't illegal yet. At first, I was unsuccessful in bringing a toad to life. Then I remembered my inspiration. I shall use electricity! Hooking mechanisms to the heart and brain of the creature, I channeled electricity through wires and into the toad. At the first glance, it appeared to still be dead. A few seconds later, I almost destroyed my lab in frustration. But after that, I noticed the toad's chest moving. I had created life! It gave me so much hope. My next experiment: create an organism from dead parts. I am leaving now to gather the parts. End of entry.

~Dr. Phineastein's Point of View~

I put on my cloak after I locked my journal away.

"Ferbgor!"

He came to my chamber.

"Yes, master?"

"Get the giant wheelbarrow. We're going hunting."

"But my master, we still have plenty of food."

"Not for food you idiot! For parts!"

"Parts, sir?"

"Yes. I drew up the plans earlier. We need some spare parts from some semi-aquatic mammals."

"Maybe the zoo?"

"Maybe. Let's go check it out."

We went to the zoo. I asked if I could borrow some spare parts.

"What for?"

"An experiment."

"Okay. All we have is parts of a platypus."

"Excellent!"

Ferbgor and I went all around town for parts. Fortunately, we found enough spare pieces. We came across an interesting advertisement.

"Hey Ferbgor, take a look at this!"

I showed him the flyer.

"See, Ferbgor? A monster's ball. First prize goes to best monster. Sweet! I know what we're gonna do today! Mwa ha ha ha!"

We went back to my castle with an entire collection of parts from semi-aquatic mammals. On the table, we assembled the creature; it resembled a giant platypus.

"Isn't my creation beautiful, Ferbgor? Okay, let her rip!"

The platypus was raised into the sky. I pulled a switch, and lightning blazed around it, pulsing through its veins, flowing to and revamping the brain and heart. I was anxious to see if it was a success.

"Okay, that should do it! Bring him down!"

Ferbgor did as he was told. After he was near my level, I saw him open his eyes!

"IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! And just think, they all called me mad! And now, time to train our new monster!"

I trained my monster for hours, preparing him for the monster's ball, when some idiot scientist knocked on our door and decided to steal the platypus's nose. The monster ran off.

"Come back! _FERBGOR_!"

"Yes, my master!"

Come with me, and bring the lantern! We need to find our monster. Some idiot provoked it."

"Who?"

"I think it was that Jekyll Doofenshmirtz fellow."

"Sheesh. I hope his great-great-grandson is better than he is."

"Me too."

We searched for what seemed like hours, searching every cave, pond, and forest in the city. We were about to give up all hope, when we met up with Lady Elizabeth, who was as radiant as ever.

"La, la, la la, what'cha doin' ?"

"Listen, I know you must get this a lot, but have you seen a giant platypus monster by any chance?"

"Funny you should ask. We spent the entire afternoon together. We went swimming, had a little lunch; did you he eats raw snails? Ew! I stuffed a PB&J on whole wheat."

"Do you know where he went?"

"He went into town to enter the "Best Monster" Contest."  
"Of course that's he went, Ferbgor! What were you thinking? Thank you Elizabeth!"

"Anytime! See you later Dr. Phineastein! Don't forget the plans!"

"What is she talking about?" Ferbgor inquired me about.

"Oh, nothing important."

"If you love her, just marry her. You have all the necessary preparations."

"Yeah, but remember what happened last time I tried something? Even kissing her?"

"Oh, yes. The whole thing with her father…"

"Please, _please _don't bring it up. Let's just go find our monster."

We went to the ball and tracked him down. We got there just in time to hear the winner.

"And the winner of the best monster contest is… that!"

I was surprised to see that Constance had dressed up as well.

"Way to go, Constance!"

She ran away as the angry mob chased after her.

I tried comforting my monster by saying., "Well, you win some, you lose some, but you will always be the biggest, baddest monster to us, boy!"

He looked down at us, smiling. Suddenly, Elizabeth walked beside us, obviously dressed up for the contest.

"I see you found your giant platypus."

"That's right, and we will never lose him again."

It was time to go home with our new pet. I wonder if Constance ever made it back. Ferbgor took the platypus to its quarters, and I escorted Lady Elizabeth back to her estate.

"Thank you for all of your help, Elizabeth. We couldn't have found him if it wasn't for you."

"It was nothing, Phineastein."

"Well, I haven't forgotten about our plans, and I haven't told anyone, not even Ferbgor."

"Well, when should we run?"

"Sadly, not today. But there is one thing I have to do tonight."

"Which is?"

"This!"

As lightning blazed in the background, I took her in her arms, and kissed her.

"I love you, Lady Elizabeth! I always will!"

"Oh, I love you too, Dr. Phineastein! Can we be together forever?"

"We can as soon as I finish my work!"

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know."

"Oh…"

"But listen. I'm doing this for us. Nobody likes me. Nobody likes us being together. If I can do something great, we will finally be able to see each other in the public eye!"

"Okay, I guess I can wait a bit longer, as long as my…"

"ELIZABETH!"

"Oh, no, that's my father! Leave now!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Yes, father?"

"I heard voices! Who was here with you?"

"Oh, nobody important, father."

"Balderdash, Elizabeth! Where is he? Where is that crazy Dr. Phineastein? I will hang him from his neck when I find him!"

"He is not crazy! And you will not lay a finger on him!"

"Why do you care so much what I do to him? He's just your friend I forbid you to see!"

Because I lo… um…"

"Oh, I get it now."

"You do?"  
"Yes. You are in love with him, aren't you?"  
"I… yes! Yes am father! I am in love with Dr. Phineastein!"

He slapped her so hard it left a mark on her face. "I told you before Elizabeth, no crazy, stupid mad scientists! He created a two-headed cow and a platypus monster, which terrorized the city! He is absolutely insane! He will never be any good to the world! There are many others better for you than him!"  
"Father, he is the first man I ever met that didn't love me because of my beauty or wealth. He loves me for who I am. And that's why I love him."

He hit her again. "Do you know what he is? He is a man who will never be of any importance to the world!"

"What about me?"

"You need someone to provide you with what you need. I would rather have you end up with your cousin than him! Dr. Phineastein is and always will be, a useless, pathetic, waste of skin and God's talent!"

I had taken enough. He had insulted me, and he struck Elizabeth; she was almost in tears. "I am not!"

She said, "Dr. Phineastein! Get out of here! Quickly!"

"Quiet!"

I started running as fast as I could.

"THAT'S IT RUN! IF I EVER SEE YOU AROUND HERE OR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, I SWEAR, WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, I'LL MAKE YOU _BEG FOR DEATH! RUN! I'LL CATCH YOU ANYWAYS!"_

I ran faster than I ever did in my entire life. I safely made it home.

-2 August 1838 Entry 2

What am I going to do now? According to Elizabeth's father, I'm a dead man. What do I do? I need to continue my work, and I need Elizabeth. I promised her I would run away with her after I finish my work, but how can I finish my work with her father after me? End of entry.

_**That was a bit darker than when I originally thought of it. I think it turned out well, though. And thanks to DarkChao1663 for writing the only review! I really appreciate that at least some people like this story. Any objections to this story are welcome in my email, not in reviews, please. The next chapter shall be done soon! Out, peace!**_


End file.
